The New Saiyan Race
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: 2,000 years after Goku left with Shenron, the saiyan race is facing extinction. Now a saiyan warrior is set back in time to save his present. But things don't go as planned, as he is not alone when he returns. R&R. Abandoned.
1. Time To Travel In Time

The New Saiyan Race

Time To Travel In Time

**I don't own DB/Z/GT.**

**This is a fic I started to write a long time ago and have just now found and rewritten part of it. I've decided to start posting it. Hope you like**

**By the way there are no OC's in this chapter.**

A young man enters the cavernous inner of the great Shenron Temple. He looks in his late twenties. He had short rust red/brown hair, with just a few stray hairs hanging over his forehead. The part of himself of which he is most proud of, which defines him and marks him as different to most of the population of the Earth, was wrapped snugly around his waist, it was his tail. It was that which defined him as a Saiyan Elite.

With the confidence that only comes when you knew you are the strongest in the world, he matched down the centre of the temple, as he expected he was the only no one there, he'd sensed this as he'd approached. He glanced at the rows of, six foot tall, statues which lined the hall either side of him. He smiled he knew all of them, as did all Saiyans that were old enough to understand words. He nodded his head at the last of the statues on his left, it was the one of Gohan. He focused ahead of him, he was approaching the altar, and his goal. He bowed to the, eight foot tall, statues that stood before him. The fathers of the Saiyan race, both of them depicted in full Super Saiyan Four states. Goku stood on the left side of the altar, Vegeta was on the right and between them stood a pedestal, on top of which stood the most precious things in the world the Dragonballs.

He stared at them for a moment then sighed, turned his back on the alter and settles down to sit crossed legged in front of the pedestal. He frowned, it was going to be a long night, he hadn't done guard duty since he was a teenager, but he had to teach the young Elite's that it was just something they had to do. He looked up at the statues that lined the hall, Trunks on his left and Gohan and Goten on his right, and smiled. Personally his couldn't understand why they didn't like it, to be surrounded by the most powerful Saiyans that ever lived, it is the most humbling thing in the world. He suppressed a laugh, perhaps that is why they don't like it. He jerked as his arm band, beeped at him. He looked a down and pressed a button.

"Yes!" He snapped. A timid sounding voice responded.

"Captain Gogeta, I'm to inform you of the imminent arrival of two of the Elders." Almost as soon as he'd finished, two men appeared in the temple in front of Gogeta. He hastily got to his feet, as he recognised the men as members of the Elder Council. But why had they come to see him? He bowed to them, and to his surprise they bowed back. Only one of the elders had a tail, tails were very rare now and getting rarer by the generations. The one with the tail stepped forward, Gogeta recognised him as Elder Kakarot. The other was Elder Ginru.

"Captain Gogeta, I need your arm band." He said. A little puzzled Gogeta pulled the band off his left arm and gave it to Elder Kakarot. Elder Kakarot place a piece of equipment, which he'd brought with him on top of Gogeta band, and it melted into the band. The band expanded as new functions were added to it. Elder Kakarot handed it back to Gogeta, who took it gingerly and placed it back back on his arm, it felt odd now that it nearly reached his elbow. He examined the new controls.

"What does it do now?" He asked.

"It's Genetic Realignment. If you add true Saiyan DNA, it will produce a serum that will make you a true Saiyan." Gogeta couldn't hide his shock at that revelation.

"Your kidding!" He said. The elders shock their heads, Gogeta glanced behind him at the statue of Goku. To have the power of a true Saiyan that is the dream of all Saiyans. "But why? How?"

"You know why." Elder Ginru said. "The Saiyan race is dying." His hands clenched. "From a foe we can't see."

"The Saiyan genome is not strong enough to last much longer." Elder Kakarot said. "Soon we will be Saiyan in name only."

"That's not true, genetic engineering means we have at least another thousand years." Gogeta said, still trying to understand what they want from him. The elders shock their heads.

"No, that's propaganda, we have closer to two hundred." Elder Kakarot said.

"No it's ... not... true..." Gogeta gritted his teeth, he felt his energy rising, and he forced himself to calm down before he went Super Saiyan. His energy dispersed. Elder Ginru pointed at him.

"You are a good example, you are the strongest of us and yet can't you even reach Super Saiyan 2." He said. Gogeta deflated, it was true, whenever he tried it was like hitting a wall. He could almost reach out and touch the power, but he can never reach it.

"As to how that's a little tricker. You'll have to go back and get it from one of the Fathers." Elder Ginru said.

"Huh?" Gogeta said. He frowned, that would mean meeting them, which is against the time traveling law. "But what about the law?" He asked.

"We'll ignore it for this mission, it's too important." Elder Kakarot said. "Go back to after the Shadow Dragons, it will minimise any damage to the timeline."

"That would mean there would only be Vegeta." Gogeta said with a small amount of fear, he didn't like that. Elder Ginru nodded at his expression.

"It's true Goku would be easier to convince, but the danger to altering the future would be too high. You'll just have to be careful." He said.

"Other than not revealing too much about the future, you may go about it anyway you please." Elder Kakarot said with a small smile. "I would advise against attacking him, your no match for him." Very funny Gogeta thought. He smiled to himself, he had to admit that the idea that he could achieve the power of a true Saiyan excited him, perhaps he'll even reach Super Saiyan Four! Gogeta straightened and clenched his fists in anticipation.

"All right, I'm ready. When do I go." He said.

"Now." Elder Kakarot said. Gogeta's jaw dropped.

"Now? But..." Elder Ginru raised a hand.

"Do not worry, Bray is already on her way to take over guard duty." He said. "Go now." Gogeta stared at them for a moment then looked down at his arm band, he pressed a button and the time travel controls appeared. He quickly and skilfully entered the time co-ordinates. When he was finished he looked up. All he needed to do was press one button and the machine in Time Tower would send him where he wanted to go.

"Good luck, the whole Saiyan race is depending on you." Elder Kakarot said.

"Huh? No pressure than." Gogeta said.

"I know you can do it, Captain Gogeta." Elder Kakarot said. Gogeta grinned, this should be fun.

"I'll be back soon." He said and pressed the button. The world went dark and he felt dizzy, light headed, sick, stretched and compressed all at once. But as quickly as it started it ended. The world slammed back into existence, and Gogeta found him self falling. He fell a foot, before catching him self, he hovered, confused as to why he was now a hundred feet off the ground. The realisation of why this was made him laugh at himself. The temple didn't exist in this time, so the ground was much lower. In his haste he'd moved himself in time, but not in space. He lowered him self till his feet were on solid ground again. He looked round, he was in a forest. Sayna, wouldn't be built for another four hundred years.

How exactly was he going to find Vegeta. There wasn't much information about this time. There wasn't much point in sending agents to now, as nothing much happened after the Shadow Dragons the world was pretty peaceful. Gogeta opened his mind and searched for high power levels, then stopped him self. There was no reason for them to raise there power, so he wouldn't be able to locate them that way. He frowned, wait, maybe if he raised his power level they would sense him and come to him. He grinned, Gogeta your a genius.

He set his feet firmly on the ground and settled into fighting stance, he began raising his power level. He became Super Saiyan, then went as high as he could and quickly came to the barrier. Now all he had to do to wait for them to come. He settled down, crossed legged and prepared for a long wait.

**Well what do you think. be honest. Bare in mind this was written along time ago so my style is a little different. **


	2. The Tail Gambit

The New Saiyan Race

The Tail Gambit

Several hours had passed since Gogeta had arrived in the past and there was still no sign that the Saiyans were coming. Gogeta stood and stretched his legs. He looked up at the sky, what on earth was taking them so long to get here? Is it possible that they're too far away to sense him?

The answer to this hit him like a bolt of lightening. As he felt an enormous power heading his way from the south. He pressed a button on his arm band, and the Bio Reader flickered into existence above his arm, the holographic display showed that there were five Saiyan life signs heading in his direction.

Five? That would mean that all, but one, was coming, Gogeta hadn't expected that, he'd thought that Vegeta and Gohan, and maybe Trunks would have come, but five may cause a problem. The Reader said that he had about fifteen minutes before they arrived at his location. He turned it off and as he was looking down he saw his tail. He couldn't meet them with his tail showing, that would cause too many awkward questions and just a bit of hostility. He pulled his tunic out from his trousers and let it drop. He looked behind him and smiled there was no sign that he had a tail.

He looked up at the sky, they were getting closer but after waiting so long for this moment, Gogeta no longer had the patience to wait for them to arrive. He launched him self into the sky and headed towards them. He was almost in sight of them before he realised that he was still Super Saiyan. He stopped, and quickly powered down. Just in time, as they appeared in the distance. If he'd thought meeting them with his tail showing would cause problems, meeting them as a Super Saiyan, would be down right dangerous. There was no way to know how they would have reacted, Vegeta could have attacked him and that wouldn't have gone well. He hovered and waited for them to get closer. Soon he saw that Vegeta and Gohan were in the lead, closely followed by Goten, Trunks and Pan. Gogeta frowned, flying close to Pan's side was Giru, he hadn't expected that either, but of course the Bio Reader wouldn't have picked up Giru. He felt his heart beat faster with the expectation that he would be meeting them. It was something he'd dreamed about as a kid, and it was really going to come true.

Once they got in ear shot, Vegeta and Gohan stopped, as did the others. For a moment they all just hovered there not saying a word then Gogeta got bored, and waved at them.

"Hi you guys, you took your time in getting here." He said smiling. The look of shock and confusion on their faces made Gogeta want to laugh but he contained him self.

"Do any of you know this guy?" Pan asked. Gohan glanced at her.

"I've never seen him before, but he's strong." He said. Gogeta hoped that the shock he felt at being called strong by Gohan did not show on his face.

"Giru, Giru, danger Pan danger." Giru said. Vegeta shot Giru a hateful look.

"Can't you keep that thing quite!" He said. Giru hid behind Pans back.

"Giru, Giru." He said very quietly. Again Gogeta wanted to laugh. finally meeting them all face to face as it were was the biggest rush he could imagine, but he had to keep focused on his mission. He pointed back the way he'd come.

"There's a clearing back there." He said. "I don't knew about you guys but I like to have my feet on the ground when I'm talking." Gogeta turned and started to fly away to the clearing. He stopped when he realised that none of them were following. He flew back, and gave Vegeta his best Vegeta style smirk, something he'd spent most of his teenage years perfecting.

"Come on Vegeta." He said and gave a small chuckle at Vegeta's shocked look. "I've come a long way to see you. The least you can do is talk with me."

"Father, do you know him?" Trunks asked, turning to look at his father.

"No I do not, I've never met him before." Vegeta said.

"You are right, we have never met. But I know you all, by reputation." Gogeta said. Gohan turned to Vegeta.

"This seems very familiar." He said, and Vegeta nodded.

"Familiar how?" Goten asked.

"It's just like when we first met future Trunks." Gohan said. Trunks, Goten and Pan stared at him.

"Giru, Giru." Gogeta chuckled again, he should have known that Gohan would figure out at least that. Vegeta clenched his teeth and his ki flared with his anger. He pointed at Gogeta.

"You will tell me who you are." He said. Gogeta's smile slipped, and he folded his arms.

"If you come with me, I may tell you." He said. He was enjoying him self, but knew that he couldn't push too much more. If Vegeta snapped, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Can we trust him?" Pan asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think we have a choice." Gohan said. Gogeta gave an internal sigh, his bluff was working. He turned and flew away again. After a moment he felt Vegeta and the rest following him.

On his way back to the clearing, Gogeta racked his brain as to how to continue. He could do exactly what he'd said and tell them everything, but that wouldn't fit the way he'd just acted, he'll just have to play this out and hope it'll work out. After all, all he needed was a small sample of Vegeta's hair.

Gogeta landed softly on the ground, in the clearing and turned to see Vegeta and the others land also. They stood mirror images of each other, both with their arms crossed. Gogeta itched to challenge Vegeta to a match, that was what Saiyans do after all, Vegeta would respect that. But that wasn't what he was here for, so he suppressed it.

"So are you going to tell me, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Vegeta said. Gogeta smiled.

"That is not necessary." He said. "My name is Gogeta."

"What a strange name." Pan said.

"Yeah, just like a fusion of dad's and Vegeta's." Goten said.

"Okay, just who are you?" Gohan asked. Gogeta stared at him for a moment. The tip of his tail flicked in annoyance.

"I told you I'm Gogeta. What else can I say?"

"What do you want from us?" Trunks asked. Gogeta glanced at Trunks then looked back to Vegeta.

"I want nothing from you." He said pointedly, again his tail flicked "What I want can only come from Vegeta." Vegeta dropped down into fighting stance.

"Just try and get it." He said. Gogeta's tail flicked again, but this time it was out of nervousness. This was getting out of hand. He suddenly dropped the tough guy facade. He smiled and raised a hand in appeasement.

"Relax, all I need is some of your hair." He said. Vegeta straightened in surprise.

"What!?" He said. The look of surprise and shock on their faces again made him want to laugh, but that would be inappropriate.

A bolt of lightening shot up Gogeta spine and he gasped from it. His body begain to shake and he felt sick. Someone had got hold of his tail.

"Giru, Giru." Giru said from behind him. Gogeta used his will to turn round. But Giru didn't move, and he had hold of Gogeta's tail. The pendulum effect this created was enough to make Gogeta spin all the way round, as his tail uncurled, to face the others again, then his legs gave way and he fell to his knees. His tail was now on full display as was the fact that he was Saiyan. The shock of his unusual request was nothing compared to the shock of this revelation.

"He has a tail, like Grandpa's." Pan said. Gogeta felt sick, and he couldn't move.

"That's because he's Saiyan." The suspicion in Vegeta voice was at dangerous levels. Gogeta couldn't think clearly, all he wanted was for it to stop.

"Giru, Giru."

"Off course... I'm Saiyan." Gogeta said with difficulty. "I'm one of your... decedents." Somewhere in his mind he knew that he shouldn't have said that, but he didn't care anymore.

"Our descendent?" Goten said, he looked round at everyone else. "That's just weird."

"Your from the future aren't you?" Gohan asked.

"Yes... If he lets go, I'll... tell you everything." Gogeta managed.

"You promise?" Gohan said.

"Yes... Please make him stop." Gogeta said. Vegeta looked down at him.

"Leave it, it gives us the advantage." He said.

"But it's hurting him." Pan said.

"A true Saiyan shouldn't be that weak." Vegeta said.

"Let go, Giru." Trunks said.

As soon as the pressure on his tail disappeared, Gogeta spun round and grabbed hold of Giru's arms. His tail now returned to its place round his waist.

"You worthless bucket of spare parts." He snarled.

**Please review! **

**Hmm, don't know why I keep saying that hardly anyone ever does. Oh well...(Sigh)**


	3. A True Beginning

The New Saiyan Race

Chapter 3: A True Beginning

"Giru!" Pan gasped.

"Giru in danger!" Giru said.

"Let him go." Trunks said. Gogeta looked over his shoulder at them. "There are five of us, at least one of us will be able to grab that tail of yours."

Still holding onto Giru, Gogeta stood and turned face them. Vegeta seemed indifferent to Giru's plight, so the main danger was passed. But Trunks, Goten and Gohan looked angry. Pan looked worried, her hands in fists up by her chin. Even without Vegeta's help they could beat him. Gogeta relaxed and let go of Giru. He sped off to hide behind Pans shoulder.

"Pan protect Giru!" He said. Gogeta bowed.

"My apologies, it was a natural reaction." He said. "I wouldn't have harmed him." He smiled, "I maybe Saiyan, but I'm not heartless."

"It sure looked like you were going to." Trunks said. Gogeta looked at him.

"You've never had a tail, I wouldn't expect you to understand." He said. Goten and Trunks exchanged glances.

"So," Gohan said, "How far in the future do you come from?"

Gogeta frowned, he wasn't sure. He never was very good at dates. Something that was rather odd for someone with his job. He pressed a few buttons on his arm band, the holographic display appeared above his arm. He pressed more buttons on the display, until he found what he was looking for. During all this, he failed to notice how Trunks eyes had lit up when he saw the display.

"Two thousand and ten years." He said flatly, like it was nothing at all.

"What!?" Vegeta said.

"That's a long time." Pan said.

"Yeah." Goten agreed. There was a moment when no one said anything.

"Humph." Vegeta said, crossing his arms. "Now tell me why you need my hair." Gogeta smiled, Vegeta ever to the point.

"We need a sample of true Saiyan DNA."

"Why?" Pan asked.

Gogeta stared into the distance unwilling to look at them while he confessed the truth. It was too painful to bare seeing their reaction to the news.

"We are a dying race." He said, clenching his fists. "Thousands of years of breeding with humans, means that we are shadows of what we once were." He paused and when no one said anything he continued. "I am the strongest Saiyan of my time, but." He looked at Gohan. "I can't even reach Super Saiyan 2." He felt tears threaten to flow, he gritted his teeth to make them go away. "No matter how much I train, I just can't do it!"

To relieve his anger, Gogeta turned and hit the nearest tree, it didn't work. They all watched as it fell.

"There's no need to take it out on the tree." Pan said. Vegeta stared at her like she'd said something incredibly stupid. Pan cringed at the look.

"How is that possible?" Goten asked.

"It's simple." Trunks said. They all turned to stare at him. He blushed a little at the attention, but recovered quickly "If the Saiyan genes are eroded as much as Gogeta says, than it's possible his body can't handle the energy needed for Super Saiyan 2." Gogeta blinked, why hadn't anyone from his time thought of that, it would explain so much what is happening to the them. We are getting weak! He clenched his fists again, and turned to Vegeta.

"You see why we need your DNA!" He said, with enough force to get even Vegeta to step back. "With your help we can regain the title of the strongest race of the universe." Gogeta then thought of the point that was sure to get Vegeta's attention. "You are the Prince of all Saiyans, with just a few of your hairs you can help restore our race to what it was before Vegeta was destroyed."

"I don't know, from what I've heard the Saiyans from then, weren't nice people." Pan said.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Vegeta said, and without saying anymore he reached up and tugged out some of his hair. This action made everyone else wince at the force he'd used, but Vegeta didn't move a muscle. He held out the small tuft of hair to Gogeta.

"Is that enough?" He asked. Gogeta took the hair from Vegeta's open hand.

"Er, yeah, I guess so." He said. He press a button on his arm band and a compartment slid open, he placed the hair within it, and it closed again. A timer on his arm band said the serum would be ready in a minute. He felt his body tingle in anticipation. Soon he will be able to shake off the binds that held him and reach the pinnacle of Saiyan power, Super Saiyan Four.

"So, is that it?" Gohan asked.

"It will be in a minute." Gogeta said.

"In that case can you tell us a bit about your time?" Goten asked. Gogeta shrugged.

"I don't see why not." He said, after all what possible difference to the timeline could that cause? "We are standing in the middle of what will be Shenron Temple."

"Shenron Temple?" Gohan said. Gogeta nodded.

"Yeah it's where the Dragonballs are kept." He said.

"The Dragonballs are gone." Vegeta said, "Kakarot saw to that."

"That's right, how can you have Dragonballs in your time if they've all gone." Trunks said. Gogeta looked down, suddenly feeling very stupid, he shouldn't have said that.

"Er, well... It's complicated." He said. How could he tell them that the Dragonballs would return in a hundred years, and only Pan would see them again. It's best to stick to things that will not happen for at least that long. "I can't tell you anymore about that." He said.

"All right have your secrets, but tell me this: What happens to our race?" Vegeta asked. Gogeta frowned, what kind of question is that.

"Well, in four hundred years time, we will gain independence from the humans. With some negotiation the Saiyan Republic is founded on this continent." Gogeta said.

"Wow, that's neat." Pan said.

"What do you mean by negotiation?" Gohan asked. Gogeta shrugged.

"Let's put it this way, no Saiyan is killed." Gogeta said. The shock on their faces was comical. Vegeta didn't seemed the least bit fazed by that. That's why Gogeta idolised him when he was a teenager. Sometimes Goku and his family were just too soft.

"Humph, that sounds more like it." Vegeta said, it was obvious he approved. His arm band beeped, Gogeta looked down and saw that the serum was ready. He pressed a button and the compartment opened again to reveal two small capsules. He recognised them as edible capsules, you just swallow them and what ever is inside will be released. He smiled, and looked up at them.

"It's time." He said, he picked up the capsules, it's strange that something so small could change his life and the destiny of the Saiyan race forever. He put one in the bag, which contained his Sensu beans, tied to his waist band. Without a second thought he swallowed the other capsule. He didn't really have an idea of what would happen, but it wasn't what did happen.

Shortly after he'd swallowed the capsule, his body convulsed, he bent forward, gritting his teeth against the feeling, which oddly wasn't pain, it was like being out of control, and he didn't like it. Then as soon as that feeling passed, he realised that his power level was rising, and he couldn't stop it. He crashed though into Super Saiyan, faster than he'd ever done it before,. His ki kept rising, and accelerating. He distantly heard him self scream as he reached and crashed though the barrier that had held him back for many years, he became Super Saiyan 2.

Then as suddenly as it started, his power level slowed and stabilised. It was like his subconscious and his body had been waiting so long to be able to do it, that when he could they'd acted without his consent. He opened the eyes he hadn't realised were closed, as he'd been able to see everything so clearly before. There was shock etched on all their faces, and even a little fear on Pans. Even Vegeta looked stunned.

"Cool!" Goten said.

Gogeta felt a bubble of laughter well in his throat, and he couldn't contain it. It burst out him and quickly became, even to his ears, hysterics. He felt like he could take on the universe, all at once and win. He let out a silent challenge to the universe, to even try to defeat him. He regained his composer, straighten, closed his eyes and let his energy dissipate. He felt the power of Super Saiyan 2 disappear, but without regret as he knew the power would always be there for him when he needed it. He returned to his normal state, feeling a little empty, but still way more powerful than he was before even in rest. He turned to the others, and grinned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said. "I didn't know that would happen, it was involuntary."

"How can you go Super Saiyan 2, involuntarily?" Gohan asked when they finally recovered from the shock.

"I guess, I was a little pent up." Gogeta said.

**Please review!**


	4. A New Threat

The New Saiyan Race

Chapter 4: A New Threat

Gogeta was startled by his arm band, beeping at him in a way he hadn't heard since his training days. It was a priority one alarm call, something that was only used during emergencies. Before Gogeta could react to this a voice came from his arm band, a voice which he knew very well.

"Gogeta! Come in Gogeta!" Kornan said, there was fear and panic in his voice. Gogeta's heart leapt into his throat. He'd known Kornan since they'd been recruited into the Elite's at the age of five, and he'd never heard him panic in all that time. Gogeta pressed a button on his arm band to activate the microphone.

"Kornan, what's happened." He said, all thoughts of his audience banished from his mind.

"It's your brother. He's gone mad. He's..." Kornans voice cracked.

Veku? What has he done now. Veku is nine years older than Gogeta, but because he'd been born without a tail he was of lower standing in Saiyan society. Subsequently, Veku had made Gogeta's life hell before he left to became an Elite. Gogeta doubted that Veku ever came to terms with his younger brother being that much higher in status than himself. Kornan seemed to recover from what ever had caused his sudden silence. His voice came back much more like it's normal self.

"When he heard about the mission you'd been sent on, he went berserk." Kornan said, and his voice suddenly took on a distance but icy tone as he continued, "He broke into Shenron Temple and stole the Dragonballs."

Veku stole the Dragonballs, but why would he do something like that?

"What about the guard, didn't they stop him?" Gogeta asked. A moment passed and Kornan still didn't respond, then just as Gogeta was about to say something, he said in a small voice,

"It was Pana. Veku killed her." Gogeta's body went cold, not Pana. He refused to believe that Veku would sink that low. Pana had been, next to Kornan, Gogeta's best and longest friend. All three of them had been recruited into the Elite's at the same time. They were virtually family. In fact Gogeta and Pana were soon to be family, and they never had a chance to tell anyone about their engagement.

Gogeta saw Pana in his minds eye. She had black hair and eyes, her small frame stood just over five foot, and she had a body that would give Master Roshi a heart attack. She had a personality that could charm the stars from the sky so she could break them into a million pieces. Pana's face faded from his mind, he couldn't believe that he wouldn't see her again.

"Pana," He whispered, hoping that saying her name would bring her back. Of cause it wouldn't it was foolish to think that way. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, he brushed it away and clenched his fists. He'd never felt this much anger before, he felt like he was going to explode.

There was a muffled explosion over the radio. The sound of running as Kornan obviously went to investigate, moments later he returned.

"Gogeta, you have to come home, now!" He said. Gogeta didn't like where this was heading.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's Veku, he made a wish on the Dragonballs." Kornan said. "He's changed. He looks like a Super Saiyan 4 but his hair and fur are blue." There were more explosions. "He's destroying buildings!" Kornan voice barely contained the fear and anger he obviously felt.

There was another explosion, but it was much closer than the others.

"Son of Freiza!" Kornan exclaimed. He started to say something else but was suddenly cut off by the sound of an energy blast. The subsequent scream cut though Gogeta's soul.

"Kornan! What's going on? Kornan!" Gogeta could hear the panic in his own voice and didn't care, all he wanted was to hear his friends voice again. There were foot steps, and another familiar voice came over the radio.

"Hello, little brother." Veku said.

"Where's Kornan!?" Gogeta demanded.

"What no, hi how you been?" Veku said, "Very well, I guess that's never been our style has it?"

"Just tell me what you've done with Kornan." Gogeta said. Veku laughed.

"I sent him on a little trip." He said. "To the Other World."

"What!?" Gogeta said, but it came out as a scream. It can't be! First Pana now Kornan, both dead, and he wasn't there to help them. His anger overflowed and he went Super Saiyan. Kornan's face flashed though his mind, his golden mane of hair framing his ever cheerful face. "You're going to pay for that! I wont let you kill anyone else." There was a chuckle over the radio.

"Fine, but it's only fair that I tell you I've made a few changes." Veku said.

"So have I." Gogeta said.

"Great, come back and lets see which is the best." Veku said. Gogeta smiled at the thought of the up coming battle.

"With pleasure." He said. He pressed the recall button on his arm band.

Then several things happened at once. Someone placed a hand on Gogeta's shoulder, and at that precise moment Gogeta felt the familiar feeling of being pulled out of time and space by the machine in Time Tower. The last thing he heard before that world went out was someone calling out Trunks's name.

**Hmm, I've just realised how much Veku is the prototype for Kortus. Anyway that's not important, what is, is that you review! :)**


	5. Stuck in Time

The New Saiyan Race

Chapter 5: Stuck in time

The next instant Gogeta found him self back in Shenron Temple, it was dark, except for the light he was producing as a Super Saiyan, no one had lit the touches that lined the temple walls. Gogeta straightened and was about to power down, when he heard someone nearby being sick. He turned and took a step back in shock, behind him was Trunks. How in hell had he got here. Then he remembered that someone had touched him just before he'd been brought back by Time Tower. Trunks must have been dragged though with him. This was bad, if he didn't get Trunks back to his own time soon, it would have disastrous consequences for their timeline. But first they needed some better light.

"Touches on." He said to the room in general. The touches on the wall flickered and powered up, flooding the hall with their light. No longer needing the light to see by, Gogeta powered down. He stepped over to where Trunks was still bent over. Gogeta remembered the first time he'd traveled though time, it felt like having your body turned inside out. He'd felt sick for hours after his first time. Gogeta reached out and touched Trunks's arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Trunks stiffened and then straightened, he looked at Gogeta.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Time travel." Gogeta said. He didn't know how else to put it, the truth had seemed the safest option. "It's like Instant Transmission, if your touching someone when it happens they are pulled though as well." Trunks stared at him.

"You mean this is your time." He said. Gogeta nodded, he was impressed, Trunks seemed to have completely recovered from the experience of time travel. He guessed that Trunks being half true Saiyan had something to do with that.

Trunks looked round the Temple, he looked at the statues of his father and Goku, then moved on to Gohan and Goten. He then looked over the other side to the statue of his sister, then finally himself. He stared at that one for a long time, then finally said.

"Now that's just weird." He said. Gogeta could see his point, to Trunks these were statues of his family and friends, there was none of the reverence that Saiyans of Gogeta's time would place on them. Trunks turned back to Gogeta. "So, how do I get back?" He asked.

"The same way you got here," Gogeta said, "I'll take you."

He started to renter the time co-ordinates in his arm band. He stopped when he noticed a body lying on the ground off to the side of the altar. He shut off his arm band and walked over to the body. He knew what he would find but his heart didn't want to accept it. There she lay, Pana, with a large hole in her chest, where she must have been hit by a strong energy beam. She hadn't stood a chance against Veku. She may have been an elite, but that only meant she had been born with a tail. She had never been able to go Super Saiyan, but Veku had, so he would have easily have defeated her.

Gogeta carefully picked up her small body and carried her back to the altar, he placed her in front of it and offered up a small pray for her safety in Other World. Pana hadn't deserved this, she hadn't done anything to Veku, why had he done this, it didn't make any sense.

He noticed, that as expected the Dragonballs were not in their usual place on the pedestal. Though all of this Trunks kept out of his way, obviously aware of the pain her loss Gogeta causing him. When Gogeta turned away, Trunks finally said.

"Why don't you just use the Dragonballs to wish them back?" He said. Gogeta knew that he meant well but he just didn't understand.

"I can't." He said, the bitterness he was feeling seeping into his voice. "Our Dragonballs work differently to the ones you had, once they are used they can't be used again for another hundred years." He said.

"Huh?" Trunks said.

"It is to prevent over use, and more Shadow Dragons being made." Gogeta said.

At that moment there was a large explosion outside, which made the Temple shake. Something on Gogeta's arm band shorted, he looked at it and saw that the controls for time travel had disappeared. That could mean only mean one thing, and without saying anything to Trunks he started for the temple doors at a run. He felt Trunks following him.

They burst out onto the steps of the Temple, and Gogeta saw the devastation that his brother had caused. There were buildings on fire in every direction. Then he saw something that made him sink to his knees in despair. Not too far away from them there was a plume of smoke rising from what should have been Time Tower. Trunks looked down at him.

"What wrong?" He asked, he followed the direction that Gogeta was staring in. "What was that?"

"That was Time Tower." He whispered. A moment passed while Trunks took those words in.

"That doesn't mean what I think does, does it?" He asked finally. Gogeta nodded.

"Time Tower was the time machine that brought us here." Gogeta looked at Trunks. "Without it, your stuck here."

"What!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it's true." He said.

He got to his feet and looked at the scene in front of them, and saw it's true horror. There were at least twenty buildings on fire and a dozen more that just weren't there at all. It was noon, so most of the buildings would have been full when they were destroyed. They were looking at a scene where thousands of people would be dead or dying. There were tiny specks everywhere in the sky, which were accompanied by ki's, they were people fleeing the chaos, some carrying those too young to fly on their own.

At the centre of this Gogeta felt the energy of someone very familiar, Veku. Gogeta looked over in that direction, he was too far away to see him clearly, but he didn't need too. His anger boiled beneath the surface. Veku had killed his closest friend and his fiancee, there was nothing he'd like better than to attack Veku and avenge them. But the power he was feeling from Veku was unimaginable. He never felt power like it not even when he went back to record the battle with Omega Shenron. There was a sudden increase in Veku's power, as he let off a massive energy blast and at least twenty ki's disappeared, like candles in a hurricane.

Gogeta felt a ki build up much closer to home, it was no way near the power he'd felt from Veku, but it still was very strong. He turned to see that it was Trunks. He grabbed Trunks's arm.

"Power down." He insisted. "You'll just get his attention." Trunks looked at him angrily.

"But he's killing all those people." He said.

"I understand." He said, "There's nothing I'd like better than launch my self into battle with him." Gogeta realised that these weren't just words, there was a big part of him that was very excited by the prospect, but there was the other side, the side of reason which he must keep concentrating on. "But we're no match for what I'm feeling." He continued. "You know this as well as I, if we face him now, he'll wipe the floor with us."

Trunks gritted his teeth, then nodded and relaxed. Gogeta felt Trunks's ki decrease. But it was too late, Veku had felt it already and was heading straight for them. Gogeta felt and saw Veku build up an energy blast. He threw it right at them.

"Run!" Gogeta yelled, and both he and Trunks flung them selves into the air and started flying away at top speed. Gogeta felt the blast hit Shenron Temple behind him, and the shock wave from the explosion hit him. Sending him tumbling out of control. He felt him self go though a building before he was able to gather enough ki to stabilise himself.

He turned and his heart lurched at what he saw. The blast had gone straight though the temple, destroying the heads and shoulders of the statues and completely obliterating the altar. Pana's body will be gone, he thought numbly. He looked round, where was Trunks? He scanned the area with his mind to find him, and felt two large ki nearby, just on the other side of the temple. He didn't like that, he sped over to where they were.

**Ok a little bit of a cliffhanger here, but I promise to post the next chapter tomorrow!**

**Please Review!**


	6. The Hopeless Battle

The New Saiyan Race

Chapter 6: The Hopeless Battle

He arrived to see, Trunks and Veku, floating in the air, opposite each other, staring each other down. Gogeta barley recognised his brother. If he didn't recognise his ki, he wouldn't have believed that it was Veku. Kornan was right he did look like Super Saiyan 4, but his hair was deep blue and his fur was ice blue. The most unnerving part of it was that his eyes were completely reflective yellow. It reminded Gogeta, eerily of Baby. Veku looked over at him.

"Hello, little brother." He said.

"Your not my brother." Gogeta said. "My brother wouldn't be killing all these people." Veku smirked then shrugged.

"Guess you don't know me very well." He looked Gogeta over, "It seems you have made some changes, but it will take more than a change of hair style too defeat me, little brother." Gogeta clenched his fists.

"Don't call me that!" He said. Veku grinned.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it." He looked back at Trunks. "Your friend here has a very high opinion of his power." Veku said. Gogeta gave Trunks a proper look.

"Trunks let's get out of here." He said. Trunks didn't say anything he just shock his head. Veku seemed to give Trunks a closer examination, then laughed.

"You're _the_ Trunks. I knew I recognised you." Veku looked back at Gogeta, "You have been a naughty boy haven't you." Veku turned back to Trunks, a small smile of mischief playing on his lips, Gogeta recognised it from when Veku used to grab his tail as child, it wasn't good. "But this gives me the perfect chance to test my new power. Come on Trunks lets see what you've got."

"Alright." Trunks said, and promptly went Super Saiyan. Veku smiled fully.

"Trunks! Don't do it!" Gogeta said. But neither Trunks or Veku didn't seem to hear him.

"You maybe first generation, but lets see how you do against Super Saiyan 6." Veku said. Super Saiyan 6! That's what Veku had wished for? This was bad. Trunks didn't respond, he just lifted his right hand, placed his left hand on his arm and started building up a massive energy ball

"Yahhh." He yelled as he let it off at Veku, who didn't even attempt to block it. Gogeta shielded him self from the blast. When he lowered his arms, he saw a plume of dust where Veku had been, But Gogeta knew better than to hope for victory till the dust dissipated. Trunks lowered his arms, the dust fell away, to reveal Veku. He didn't seem hurt at all by a blast that Gogeta guessed would have seriously hurt himself if he hadn't blocked it. Veku dusted imagery dust off his fur, and looked bored.

"I hope that wasn't your best.' He said.

Trunks delivered another, more powerful blast then rushed in, to deliver a kick. Gogeta lowered his arms after the shock wave passed, too see that not only had Veku blocked Trunks's kick but had hold of his leg. He started swinging Trunks round, faster and faster, then let him go. Trunks flew though two building before hitting the ground hard enough to cause a crater, but before the dust even settled Trunks was back up and heading back to Veku. They then launched into a battle of punches and kicks that were loaded with incredible levels of energy and both of them were blocking each others.

Gogeta stared opened mouthed at the battle that was unfolding before him. He had, never in all his time recording the many battles of the first Super Saiyans, seen Trunks fight with this much power and intensity. It was incredible. He guessed that it was because Trunks didn't have his father or Goku to fall back on when things got bad. It was him and no one else and he knew it. Trunks was fighting for not just his life but the whole world, he'd never had to do it on his own before and it seemed to bring out a part of him that no one had ever seen before. The Saiyan within.

Trunks landed a punch to Veku's cheek that sent Veku flying into a building which collapsed on top of him. A moment later the rubble exploded outward and Veku shot into the air, not a scratch on him. He rose up to float opposite Trunks. He rubbed his cheek where Trunks had hit him.

"Well done, you almost hurt me." He said with a smirk. "It seems I underestimated you a bit. I won't do it again." Veku's aura ignited as his ki increased. Gogeta shielded him self from the power that Veku was generating. Trunks backed away a bit.

"There's no way!" Gogeta shouted against the wind.

"Come on, round two." Veku said, Trunks went into fighting stance, but didn't get a chance to attack as Veku suddenly appeared in front of him. He had been so fast that Gogeta hadn't seen him move, and judging by the look of shock on Trunks's face, neither had he.

"Boo." He said, and punched Trunks hard on the cheek sending him flying down to earth. But Veku didn't let him hit the ground, he appeared under him and kicked him back into the sky. The following moves happened so fast Gogeta couldn't follow them, but he knew that with each impact Trunks's ki was decreasing. Gogeta clenched his fists, his body was itching to join the fight, but as there was no way that he could see what was happening, there was no way he could help.

There was a sudden jump in Veku's energy and Trunks rocketed too earth with mind bending force, he hit the ground and didn't move. Gogeta saw that Trunks was no longer Super Saiyan and unconscious. Veku laughed, and started building up an energy ball that, Gogeta felt, was powerful enough to incinerate Trunks. He couldn't let that happen, if he couldn't defeat Veku than he'd just have to get Trunks away from here. He put two fingers to his forehead and using Instant Transmission he was at Trunk's side, he put a hand on Trunks's chest. He glanced up too see that Veku had released the energy blast, it was heading right for them. Gogeta used Instant Transmission to get them away, he didn't care where, just as long as it wasn't there.

**Ok, the real plot starts next chapter!**

**Please review! **


	7. Trunks: Saiyan Style

The New Saiyan Race

Chapter 7: Trunks: Saiyan style

**Woohoo! My story has made it onto a community! My favoorite stories forums, by Princess Yaten V2.5. **

**Thank you! This is the first one on a community. :)**

**And thanks to everyone that have reviewed. **

Gogeta looked around at the room he found him self in, he recognised it, it was his sisters living room. He smiled to him self, interesting to know that's where he wanted to be in a pinch. At least it was in a different city. Gogeta looked down at Trunks, his breathing was regular and unimpeded, his energy was low but not dangerously so, he'd survive. Gogeta picked him up and carried him over to a sofa, and carefully lay him on it. He could see many other wounds, both of Trunks's arms were broken, his right ankle was also broken and probably many of his ribs as well. Nothing a Senzu bean wouldn't heal when he regained consciousness.

Gogeta turned and headed for the door, vaguely thinking that he should find his sister to let her know that they were there. The door opened ahead of him and his sister, Chiya, appeared.

"Gogeta, next time you appear unannounced, you could call first." She said, just as the door opened. Chiya was his twin sister, but she didn't have a tail, and she always tried to defended him from Veku when they were young. The fact they were twins was the most likely reason he'd come here.

"It was kind of an emergency." He said. She hadn't seemed to of heard him, she was staring at his hair.

"What's with the new hair style?" She said. Gogeta frowned, Veku had mentioned a new hair style. But it hadn't been the right time to think about it then. He side stepped to look at him self in the mirror that hung by the door. He was stunned by what he saw. His normally short hair had grown to below his shoulders. It looked eerily like Yamcha's when he faced Vegeta and Nappa. It must have happened when he took the serum, and as true Saiyan hair never changes, so it looked like he was stuck with it this way. Gogeta turned a little to see the back, it was too bad, he guessed he could live with it. He could always cut it at a later date.

"Em, Gogeta?" Chiya said from behind him, "Why is Trunks lying on my sofa?" Gogeta turned to face her a little sheepishly.

"Er." He said. "It's a long story." Chiya, went and sat on the chair next to the sofa, which Trunks lay on, and folded her hands on her knee.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning." She said. Gogeta swallowed and proceed to relay to her everything that happened, since the Elders sent him on the mission to the past. At the end she was silent for a long time.

"It seems to me that we have a problem." She said.

"No shit!" Gogeta said. Chiya gave him a hard look.

"Mind your language!" She said. Gogeta sighed.

"Don't you care about what Veku's doing?" He asked, exasperated. She gave him another hard look.

"Of cause I care!" She said, annoyance evident in her voice, "He's my brother too." She looked at Trunks. "It just seems to me, that there's not much we can do at the moment." Gogeta thought about Kornan, Pana and all the innocent lives Veku had taken this day. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, he tried to think of a way to end this nightmare. The horrid nightmare that Veku had become flashed across his mind, and he smiled as an idea came to him.

"I could go Super Saiyan 4." He said. Now that he was true Saiyan there was no reason it wouldn't work, after all he was fully conscious when he was Oozaru.

"Will it be enough?" Chiya asked. Gogeta looked at him self in the mirror.

"I don't know, but it the only choice we have." He said.

"Trunks!" Chiya said.

"We can't risk..." He stopped when he turned to see the reason she'd cried out, Trunks was regaining consciousness. Gogeta rushed over to Trunks's side. Trunks grimaced and opened his eyes. Then winced when he tried to move his arms.

"Easy there, you're in a bad way at the moment." Gogeta said. Trunks focused on Gogeta, blinked and said.

"What happened?"

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me, I couldn't follow it." Gogeta said.

"I remember Veku powering up, then nothing." Trunks said, evidently deeply troubled by his amnesia. Even through the horror of Veku's decent, Gogeta was impressed. The power needed to knock out a Saiyan like Trunks must be unbelievable, and then to cause short term memory loss on top of that, incredible. Gogeta was beginning to think that even Super Saiyan 4 won't be enough.

"It was a good thing Gogeta got you here, otherwise you'd be in other world right now." Chiya said. Trunks turned his head to look at Chiya, then back to Gogeta.

"Thank you." He said, then closed his eyes, "You were right I should never have fought him." Chiya stood abruptly.

"Well," She said, "I'm going to make some tea. Would you boys like some?"

"Er, sure." Gogeta said. But Chiya hadn't waited for a reply before leaving the room. Once she had left Trunks asked.

"Who's she?"

"She's my sister, Chiya." Gogeta said. Trunks was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He said. Gogeta laughed, after a bit of time with her, that was usually peoples response. Trunks attempt at joining Gogeta's laughter, rapidly turned into a wince.

Gogeta grabbed the pouch, that hung from his belt and pulled out a Senzu bean.

"Here, have this." He said, "It's a Senzu bean." Trunks smiled and then opened his mouth as Gogeta offered him the bean. It wasn't until after Trunks had swallowed it, that Gogeta realised that what he'd given him had not been a Senzu bean. He recoiled as he realised the truth of his mistake.

"Wha..." Trunks words were cut off as he began to convulse. Gogeta watched with a mixture of horror and fascination, as the serum worked it's way though Trunks's system. Trunks's hair lifted up, until it was similar to Vegeta's. Then a clump of hair, either side of his head turned down, the tips of which were level with the tips of Trunks's ears. His hair then turned a couple of shades darker, as did his eyes. When it stopped, unlike Gogeta he didn't go super saiyan, he just blinked. He sat up, his wounds healed even though he hadn't had a Senzu Bean. Gogeta backed away, Trunks stood up and gave Gogeta a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, em, I'm sorry." Gogeta said. Trunks frowned at that response.

"Why are you sorry?' He asked, at that moment Chiya re-entered the room carrying a tray of tea. She caught sight of Trunks and dropped the tray. The glasses smashed on the floor. She turned on Gogeta.

"What have you done?!" She asked, Gogeta cringed.

"It was an accident!" He said. Trunks started towards them.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Then he caught sight of himself in the mirror. "Ahhh!" He yelped. "What happened!?" Trunks pulled one of the clumps of hair to the side of his face. Obliviously checking to see if it was real, which of cause it was.

"Gogeta. That's what happened." Chiya said, whacking him on side of his head. Gogeta rubbed his head where she'd hit him.

"Ow," He said. "I said it was an accident!" Chiya pulled her self higher, until she seemed to tower over Gogeta.

"You don't change people's genetic code, by accident!!" She said. Gogeta cringed.

"Hold on, what did you just say?" Trunks asked. Chiya looked at him and her demeanour softened, then she glanced at Gogeta.

"It's your mess, you deal with it." She said and looked down at the smashed glasses. "I've got my own mess the clean up." She knelt and started putting broken pieces of glass on the tray.

"That Senzu bean that I gave you. Well it wasn't a Sensu bean." Gogeta said looking at his feet.

"What was it?" Trunks asked. Gogeta rubbed his head.

"Well, em, it was the capsule with the serum in it." He said.

"Huh?"

"Your true Saiyan now." Gogeta said, finally looking up to see his face. Trunks looked horrified.

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" He asked. Gogeta wasn't able to hide his surprise at that question.

"Why would you want too?" He asked. Trunks gave him a funny look.

"I was quite happy the way I was." He said. Chiya looked up from her glass picking.

"I think you look more handsome then you did before." She said, with a small smile. Trunks blushed. Oh brother, Gogeta thought, he wiped his hand over his face. What Trunks didn't know was that Chiya use to have a major crush on him when she was a teenager.

"Well, em, I guess..." He said, trying to stop this before it got anymore embarrassing. But before he could continue Chiya cut in.

"Trunks, you have a tail." She said.

"Huh?" Trunks said looking down, Gogeta looked also, she was right Trunks did have a tail. It hung down between his legs.

"Oh, how did that happen?" Trunks said.

"I guess, just as the serum healed you injuries, it made your tail grow as well." Gogeta said, still staring at it. Now that Trunks was aware of it, it started to move. Gogeta pulled his eyes away from the tail.

"Do you really want to reverse the serum?" He asked. Trunks looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, I do." He said.

"Ok, well." Gogeta stopped and thought for moment. "As the Elders gave me the Genetic Realignment device, they would be the ones that could tell you if it's possible to reverse it." He said.

**Well that's a twist don't you think. **

**Ha, Trunks as a full saiyan that's going to make things more interesting! **

**Please review! **


	8. The Elder

The New Saiyan Race

Chapter 8: The Elder

"The Elders?" Trunks said. Gogeta nodded.

"They are the rulers of the Saiyan Republic." He said. Chiya stood, still holding the tray.

"They do all the thinking and Gogeta does what they say." Chiya said. Gogeta nodded then realised what she'd said.

"Hey!" He said. Chiya laughed.

"If you two are going to the Chamber, you'd better get moving. Kami knows what Veku's doing at the moment." She said.

"Yes of cause." Gogeta said, he felt his anger rise at the mention of Veku. He had been trying not to think about that for a moment, it was too painful. He was about to take hold of Trunks's arm, when he noticed Trunks's tail flailing about.

"But first we have to do something about that tail of yours." He said. Trunks looked down.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it." Gogeta said. "It's just you can't have it moving around like that. It's undignified." Trunks gave him a bemused look, Gogeta sighed.

"Didn't Vegeta teach you anything about dignity?" He said. "Look, make it do what mine's doing." Gogeta said, indicting at his own tail, which was neatly wrapped around his waist.

"All right, I'll try." Trunks said. His tail jerked, rose and gently wrapped its self round his waist.

"There you did it." Gogeta said. Trunks looked at Gogeta. "Good, now we can go see the Elders."

"How far is it?" Trunks asked. Gogeta put two fingers to his forehead, and took hold of Trunks arm.

"Just an Instant Transmission away." He said, locking hold of the right place for the Chamber and pulled him self and Trunks though to that location.

The Chamber, was in chaos, there were more people crowding the main room, than Gogeta had ever seen there before. None of them gave him or Trunks a second look when their arrived. But someone had noticed their arrival.

"Captain Gogeta!" Someone called from across the room. Gogeta looked at the man that called them. He was a small, slightly over weight man of about sixty. But he might just look young for his age, as he was wearing the robes of an Elder. Gogeta didn't recognise him, but then he didn't presume to know all the Elders. He was now making his way across the room, the mass of people parting like a wave ahead of him. When he got to them, he gave Gogeta an once over.

"I take it your mission was a success." He said.

"Yes, Elder." Gogeta said, and glanced at Trunks who was staring at everything around them, Gogeta couldn't blame him, everyone in the Chamber was saiyan. Trunks had never been around so many of his race before. "But everything didn't go as planned." The Elder followed Gogeta's gaze.

"So I see." He said. Then turned back the way he came. "You two had better come with me." He said and started walking away. Gogeta nudged Trunks's arm.

"We'd better go." He said and followed the Elder, with Trunks a few steps behind.

"You're a captain." Trunks said. Gogeta hadn't thought that Trunks had been listening.

"Yes, I'm captain of the Elite guard, Time Recording Division." Gogeta said.

"Time Recording?" Trunks asked. Gogeta glanced over at Trunks, he was watching him. Gogeta guesses that it didn't matter if Trunks knew the truth.

"If I tell you, you must promise that you won't tell anyone, when you get home." He said. Trunks swallowed and nodded. "The T.R.D, sends agents though time to record important moments in history." Trunks blinked.

"Really?" He said.

"Yes, I had the honour of recording the battle between Goku and Freiza." Gogeta smiled at the memory. "I got to witness Goku go super saiyan for the first time."

"I would have liked to see that." Trunks said.

"Maybe you could some time." Gogeta said. Trunks frowned.

"But wait, that means you've been spying on us." He said.

"In the interests of prosperity only." Gogeta said.

Ahead of them the Elder turned into a side room. When they followed him inside, he closed the door.

"There," He said. "Now we can talk freely without revealing too much to those that need not know." The Elder turned, walked to the nearest chair and sat. He indicated that Trunks and Gogeta should sit also. They exchanged looks, before sitting.

"Now Trunks, you wanted to ask me something." The Elder said. Trunks nodded.

"Yes, I..." He stopped and frowned. "Hey, how'd you know who I am?" The Elder shrugged.

"I have been watching the captain since he left on his mission." He said.

"You've been recording me!?" Gogeta exclaimed. The Elder smiled at him.

"Come now, Gogeta." He said, "Do you really think we wouldn't record the most important event in saiyan history for over a thousand years?" Gogeta looked at the floor, when put like that, he could understand why they did it. The Elder looked back at Trunks.

"To answer the question about reversing the serum." The Elder looked sad. "I'm afraid it isn't possible. It was designed to be permanent."

"You mean I'm stuck this way?" Trunks said.

"I'm sorry." Gogeta whispered. Trunks looked at him.

"Don't be, you said it was an accident." Trunks looked down at his tail. "I guess I'll just have to get used to it." He said.

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that." The Elder said.

"Huh?" Both Trunks and Gogeta said at the same time.

"The serum, was designed for someone with far less saiyan genes than you possessed." The Elder said. "We don't know how the doubling of these genes will affect you."

"I feel fine." Trunks said.

"That maybe so. But there is no way of knowing if something's wrong on the genetic level." The Elder said. "We have to run some tests." Trunks stood, knocking over his chair in the process.

"No!" He said, both Gogeta and the Elder stared at him. He blushed a bit at his out burst, and continued a little quieter. "We don't have time for tests, Veku is out there killing people!" This time it was Gogeta who stood.

"Trunks is right, everything is secondary to dealing with Veku." He said, and getting revenge for his killing of Veeha and Kornan, Gogeta finished in his head. The Elder looked from Trunks to Gogeta and back to Trunks, and sighed.

"Very well." He said and chuckled, "I doubt anyone could stop you two, even if I said no." Gogeta smiled.

"Seems unlikely." He said. The Elder looked at Gogeta.

"Your plan to go Super Saiyan 4, seems to be our best hope." He raised a hand to prevent Gogeta from interrupting. "But with one small addition. Trunks will be joining you."

"What me! Super Saiyan 4?" Trunks said. "But I've never even gone Oozaru before." Gogeta looked over at Trunks.

"We're very good at reawakening the conscious mind when Oozaru, that's all that is needed." He said.

"Once your both Super Saiyan 4, you'll have to use Fusion." The Elder said.

"Fusion!?" Gogeta and Trunks said in unison. The Elder nodded.

"With you two being true Saiyan now, the result should be explosive." He said. "It may even be as good as Goku's and Vegeta's." Trunks seemed uncomfortable with that idea.

"What's wrong?" Gogeta asked Trunks.

"It's just, the idea of being as strong as dad and Goku." Trunks said. "It just seems wrong somehow."

"What's wrong is what Veku's doing." Gogeta said.

"And Veku has already surpassed both Goku and your father." The Elder said. Trunks frowned and looked down, when he looked up there was determination on his face, and his eyes spoke of excitement. The Elder rose from his seat.

"We had better get going, Veku's waiting for no one." The Elder said, he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Gogeta glanced at Trunks, who nodded. Gogeta place a hand on Trunks shoulder and used Instant Transmission to move them to Moon Station.

**Nothing to say, but review!**


	9. The Ascension of Gogeta

The New Saiyan Race

Chapter 9: The Ascension of Gogeta

Moon Station, was not as it's name suggested a base on the moon, mostly as the moon was permanently destroyed several hundred years ago. But named after it's purpose. Which is to get Saiyan's to Transform.

When Gogeta and Trunks arrived, The Elder was waiting for them. The Elder turned and walked away down the hall.

"Come with me." He said.

"Wait," Trunks said, the Elder stopped and looked back. "You haven't told us your name." Gogeta was shocked.

"You don't ask an Elder for their name." He said. "An Elder will decide to give it to you." The Elder held up a hand.

"Do not worry, captain, he doesn't know our ways." He said. "Besides I think he deserves to know. My name is Riddalo." Gogeta's jaw dropped. This was the Riddalo, this man that was not just an Elder but the Supreme Elder. There was no mortal with more authority in this dimension. Gogeta bowed to the Elder.

"I had no idea it was you, Supreme Elder. I apologise if I've offended you in anyway." He said. Riddalo dismissed his concern with a wave of his hand.

"That is not necessary," Riddalo said, "You Elite's are always so caught up with rank that you can't relax." Gogeta gapped at that, Trunks chuckled.

"I guess that told you." He said. Riddalo started off down the hall again.

"Come on, you two, we haven't got all day." He said over his shoulder. With another small chuckle, Trunks started after Riddalo. Gogeta didn't like being made fun of. Sure Chiya did it all the time, but she's family, that's different. After they got a good distance away, Gogeta growled softly to him self. Trunks looked back a little puzzled. Damn that Saiyan hearing! Gogeta thought, as he followed them.

Riddalo stopped in front of the doors leading to the Transformation Chamber. Gogeta felt nervous as he remembered the last time he'd been in there, he shook his head to clear the memory. There was a worried looking technician standing by a console off to the side of the door. His job, as Gogeta recalled was to manage the system that worked to reawaken the conscious mind.

"Which one of you will be going in first?" Riddalo asked. Gogeta swallowed his nerves and stepped forward.

"I will." He said. "I'm already aware when Oozaru. So it won't take long for me." He looked at Trunks, "Then I can be in there while Trunks does it." Trunks was obviously worried, but was trying hard not to show it.

"Ok than." Riddalo said, stepping to the side and pressing a button. The doors opened, to reveal the cavern, that was the Transformation Chamber. It was big enough to hold an Oozaru, with plenty of room to spare. "Off you go than."

Gogeta stepped into the Chamber, his fists clenched momentary. Then he turned round and held up an open hand. He grinned, and wished that it would settle the turmoil that was going on in his head.

"See you in five." He said, as the doors closed. He closed his eyes and waited. The Chamber filled with humming as the generators started up. There's no going back now, not that he would have anyway, but it's nice to have the option.

He opened his eyes when he felt the first of the waves hit his body, he was surrounded by green light, but he didn't have time to think about anything, before he felt the Transformation begin.

It was similar to how he'd felt when he'd taken the serum, but this was far more intense, he could feel his body changing and he didn't like. This was why he hadn't done it since he'd first time he tried it while aware, feeling the change was far to weird.

Suddenly he felt the primitive mind racing up from inside, and he panicked, when he realised that it was far stronger than it had been before.

"Nooo!" He shouted in his mind as the primitive mind hit his own and over came it.

The Oozaru that had been Gogeta, looked up, and his eyes narrowed as he noticed that he was trapped. He roared and beat his chest. He hit the thing that contained him with his hand, and roared again when it sting him.

"He's lost it!" The sounds meant nothing to him, but it infuriated him that he couldn't see where it had come from.

Light suddenly came from parts of the thing that contained him, there was colour within the light, it was moving, and shapes were forming. It meant nothing to him, and was getting anorying, so he shot an energy blast from his mouth at the lights. He roared when his attack did nothing.

"You've got to remember, Gogeta!" He paused, something about that sound was familar. He looked again at the lights, and his eyes opened wide. He noticed now that the light and colour made the shape of a person. He reached out to the picture, and a voice came to him, but this time it was from inside his head. As he listened to it, it got louder and stronger, until Gogeta found his him self back in control.

He blinked and looked down at his massive hand. But he didn't have the chance to do anymore, before his aura turned golden. He looked down and saw his fur turn gold. A moment later, his body was flooded with an energy the likes of which he'd never felt before. His body arched and his heart raced so fast, that Gogeta thought it would explode out of his chest. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more his body began to shrink. He was dimly aware of the Chamber shaking from the shear amount of energy he was putting out. He closed his eyes as he, began to shake from the power. Then suddenly it was over.

Slowly he opened his eyes. He raised an arm, and noticed, with mild surprise, that his fur was dark red. He smiled, the power he was feeling was incredible, it was far beyond what he had imagined. He looked up as he heard the door to the Chamber open. Trunks and Riddalo entered, followed by about twenty other Saiyans. Probably the entire staff of Moon Station, had turned up.

"You did it!" Trunks said.

"How does it feel to be the first Super Saiyan 4, for two hundred years?" Someone, that Gogeta didn't recognise, asked. Gogeta just smiled. For once in his life he didn't feel the need to say anything. It was like words couldn't sum up how he felt.

"Good." He said finally. There was much mutterings from the crowd, following that statement they clearly excepted more than that.

"Humm!" Gogeta said and his eyes flicked to his left.

"What is it?" Riddalo asked. Gogeta frowned at what he was feeling.

"Veku." He said. "I can feel him." Again there was mutterings but this time of alarm.

"He's not coming here is he!?" Another person said in alarm. Gogeta shook his head. Gogeta frowned, if he could feel Veku, than Veku must have felt him when he went Super Saiyan 4. Veku either don't consider Gogeta's Transformation a threat, or he'd found something else to amuse him self with. Disturbed by that thought, Gogeta orientated him self in the direction of Veku's energy.

"Ahhh!" He exclaimed when he realised where Veku was. "He's in Satan City!"

"That's a human city!" Riddalo said. Gogeta clenched his fists and everyone took a step back as he powered up. How could he attack humans, at least saiyans could fly away, the humans didn't stand a chance against him. Riddalo turned to Trunks.

"We need to start straight away. Are you ready?" He asked. Trunks nodded.

"Wait." Gogeta said.

"But Trunks needs to be Super Saiyan 4 to do the Fusion." Riddalo said. Gogeta looked at him, and he cringed at the look.

"It won't be enough." He said. They looked at him like he'd gone mad. Gogeta sighed.

"Look, lets say fusion roughly doubles the power I have right now." Gogeta said, he glanced in the direction of Veku's energy. "Veku's power would still dwarf us." There was a mixture of gasps and cries from the crowd when he said that, and a few people fainted.

"But that's the only option we have." Trunks said. Gogeta smiled as an idea came to him.

"Maybe not." He said. "But I have an idea." He put two fingers to his forehead. "Be back soon." He said, and pulled him self though to Satan City.

**Please review**


	10. Veku's Reason

The New Saiyan Race

Chapter 10: Veku's reason

When he appeared in Satan City, what he saw shocked him. On the surface the devastation that he saw wasn't that much different than it had been in Sayna. Buildings destroyed, road ways gone, and general chaos. But thought the senses of trained warrior, it was totally different. In Sayna, the deaths he'd felt were comparatively low. But here, there was an almost constant stream of energies disappearing. Gogeta gritted his teeth and wished he could turn that sense off. But in his current state it didn't seem possible.

A nearby scream pulled him out of his despair. He saw a woman, falling from the top of a nearby building. He lunched him self up and caught her, while she was still half way up the building.

"Don't worry I've got you." He said, and started floating down to the ground. She looked at him and screamed again. She started to struggle as if trying to get away from him. When he landed, she ran away without even looking at him again. There's gratitude for you. Gogeta thought to him self. Then chuckled when he realised what had scared her. If she'd seen Veku, to her, his Super Saiyan 4 state would have made her think he was dangerous.

Gogeta shook his head, and flew towards Veku. It didn't take long to find him. Veku had let off a blast to destroy another building. Gogeta sent off his own blast and diverted Veku's into space.

Veku turned his head to look in Gogeta's direction. He grinned when he saw him. Gogeta felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of those lifeless reflective yellow eyes of Veku's. Veku turned to fully face him, chuckled.

"Hello, little brother." He said. "I see you've made it to Super Saiyan 4." He shook his head. "Surely you know that's not enough to beat me."

"I know." Gogeta said, and had to fight against every instinct that his new body possessed to get the next words out. "I didn't come here to fight you." Veku's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, really?" He said, then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Then why did you come?"

"I came to ask you as one brother to another, to stop killing." Gogeta said and gritted his teeth. He hated him self for what he was about to say, it felt like a betrayal of Pana and Kornan. But if his plan was going to work, he needed to do it. "One day, that's all I'm asking of you. We'll be ready to fight you then." Veku laughed.

"I could give you a year, and you still wouldn't be ready to face me." He said. Gogeta smiled to him self internally, he didn't realise how close to the truth he really was. "But I don't think I will. I'm enjoying my self too much." Veku grinned, and raised his right arm and let off a energy ball at the same building as earlier. Using his new speed, Gogeta positioned him self between the building and the energy ball. Raised his hands and prepared to block it. When it hit him, Gogeta gasped at the power of it, but managed to stop it from overwhelming him.

Suddenly Gogeta realised that he was being pushed back, towards the building, he powered up, but found that didn't have any effect on it. He gritted his teeth, and raised a barrier behind him self to prevent destroying the building, and focused his energy to his hands and let out as much as he dared. He turned his head from the resulting flash of light.

When he felt the pressure on his aura disappear, he looked up. The energy ball was gone. He allowed his energy to drop, then in alarm realised it had dropped to normal. Not only that he was breathing heavily. He hadn't realised that he'd used that much energy. He hoped he had enough energy to get back to Moon Station.

"I'm impressed." Veku said.

"Why." Gogeta said, and took another breath. "Are you doing this?"

"You really don't understand!" Veku said, then smiled. "This is all your fault."

"What!?" Gogeta cried.

"Yours and the whole system that said that because you happened to be born with a tail, that you were in someway better than me!" Veku spat. Gogeta was stunned by what Veku was saying.

"That's not my fault, or anyone else's, it's just the way it is." Gogeta said, but even to him it sounded flimsily at best.

"Are you mocking me?" Veku asked. Gogeta shook his head. "It doesn't matter now because I took steps to make sure no one would ever be better than me!"

"You meant to earn power, not just wish for it." Gogeta said. Veku smirked.

"You can talk, you got yours by altering your DNA." He said.

"Maybe so, but still more natural than what you did and I didn't kill anyone for it." Gogeta said in disgust.

"Who would that be, little brother?" Veku said. How could Veku be so cruel?

"You killed Pana!" Gogeta spat, the hate welling up within him. Veku shrugged like it was of no concern.

"She was in my way." Veku said. Gogeta couldn't contain him self anymore.

"You bastard!" He yelled. Veku looked surprised.

"You really cared for her, didn't you?" Veku smiled.

"I love her." Gogeta said in little more than a whisper. It felt good to finally say it to someone other than Pana. But the pain and anger overwhelmed everything else. He really wanted to wipe that smug smile off Veku's face, but in his current weakened state, he wouldn't even be able to reach Veku. Gogeta swallowed, and with it he locked up all his anger, pain and pride. He was here for a reason and needed to accomplish it.

"Please." He said, even though it broke his heart to say it. "Just one day." Veku looked generally shocked by the change of subject.

"I've already said no." Veku said.

"Even Buu managed a day." Gogeta said. "If you don't, it truly means your insane." Gogeta knew he was walking a dangerous line. But, even though he killing people, he knew Veku still had his pride. Veku floated in deep thought for a long time.

"Alright," He said finally. "You have your day." He pointed at Gogeta. "But after tomorrow, I will come for you, and I will kill you."

That cut Gogeta far deeper than he would have thought it would, after all they are brothers. Even after all that had happened that day, Gogeta had hoped that there was someway to get Veku back. But now he finally realised that his brother was really gone. Veku didn't wait for a response from Gogeta, he just took off, so fast Gogeta didn't see where he'd gone. Gogeta put two fingers to his forehead.

"I hope I have the energy for this." He muttered, and locked onto Trunks's energy and pulled him self though. He appeared on Moon Station, he saw Trunks and Riddalo, they stared at him. Gogeta half smiled.

"It's done." He said. "We have a day." He fell forward, and Trunks caught him. Using Instant Transmission had used the last of his energy.

* * *

**Please review! **


	11. Emotions

The new saiyan race

Chapter 11: Emotions

Gogeta opened his eyes, he was laying on a small uncomfortable bed. He looked round and saw Trunks and Riddalo, not to far from him. He sat up, and they turned round, they seemed relived to see him awake.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"About an hour." Trunks said.

"Shit!" Gogeta said. He looked at Trunks. "Have you become Super Saiyan 4 yet?" Trunks and Riddalo glanced at each other.

"No," Trunks said. "You told us to wait." Gogeta rolled his eyes. Kami help me, he thought. He got out of bed, swayed and almost fell back down.

"What!" He said, and closed his eyes for a second. "Just because I said that didn't mean you had to listen!" He turned to the Supreme Elder. "You are the one in change!" Trunks and Riddalo looked shocked at his out burst. He stopped, just as shocked at him self for saying that, as they were. He'd never have said that to any Elder before. Then he remembered how after each increase in power, confidence and arrogance usually increase as well. Is that what's happened? He swayed again, and this time had to grab hold of the edge of the bed to prevent him self falling. He had gone to his limit and he still hadn't recovered.

"Here." Riddalo said. Gogeta looked down and saw that Riddalo was handing him a Senzu bean. Gogeta took it.

"Thanks." He said and ate it. He almost fell over again, but this time due to the intense power rush he got from having his power increased from almost zero, to full in seconds. He hadn't even felt that rush when he became Super Saiyan 4. It was incredible.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I mean, wow." Gogeta said, "That was a rush!"

"You said we have a day." Riddalo said. "What exactly did you do?" Gogeta's face settled into a frown.

"I went to see Veku." He said. "I managed to get him to stop killing for a day, while we train, but not before a small skirmish."

"No wonder you were so low on energy when you got back." Trunks said.

"And that was from just one blast." Gogeta said. "Come to think of it, that was way more power then was needed to destroy a building." A cold hatred filled Gogeta's heart. "That basted!" He said softly, but it was punctuated better than any words as he became Super Saiyan Four from a standing start. "He knew I would block it. He was trying to kill me!"

He wanted to kill Veku, more than he'd felt anything in his life. He felt the need to destroy something. Somewhere in his mind a voice said he needed to calm down, and regain control. But the voice to growing more distant and new one was taking it's place. Destroy! Kill! You'll feel better it said. A smirk played on his lips.

"Gogeta!?" Gogeta looked and saw his sister in the doorway. His hatred melted as he saw the look of horror and fear on her face. He blinked, and felt his power drift away. He looked down and saw a spider web of cracks in the floor flowing away from his feet. He looked slowly up and saw a massive crack in the wall opposite him, it was floor to ceiling. He looked at the others guilty.

"Sorry." He grinned. "Guess I don't know my own strength anymore."

"It looked like you were going to lose it." Trunks said.

"I almost did." Gogeta replied. He shivered as he remembered the voice he'd heard. It had been so close, if Chiya hadn't cut though it. Gogeta didn't want to think about what he might have done. He finally understood what it was to be saiyan. He'd need willpower of steel to keep those instincts in check in the future. He looked at Trunks, and smiled.

"Right," He said. "Let's get you Super Saiyan Foured." He put on a face of cheerfulness to hide the fear of what just happened from them. But judging by how they were looking at him, it wasn't working. Chiya stepped up to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Gogeta?" She said, and he looked down at her. "Are you alright?" Her blue eyes were filled with love and concern. He felt him self power down to normal. As he looked at his twin sister, a vision of Pana flashed though his mind. The anger and hate, that he'd held on to since he'd come back from the past, disappeared and a stronger emotion took it's place, grief.

He felt him self collapse to the floor, Chiya went with him. He realised that he was crying, he couldn't stop the tears, but he didn't want to either. Chiya held him as he cried. The loss of his fiancee, and his best friend in the space of a few hours, was bad enough. But when he'd realised that he'd have to kill his only brother as well, it had caught up with him,. It was too much! It wasn't fair! Slowly the anger came back, and his tears dried up as grim determination filled him. If the only way was to kill Veku to make him stop than he would do it, even if he died as well.

"I will kill him." Gogeta whispered. "For you, Pana." Chiya backed off, and looked at him puzzeled.

"For Pana?" She queried. Gogeta nodded.

"I love her, we were to marry." He whispered.

"Oh, Gogeta!" Chiya said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"No one did." Gogeta said still in a whisper. "We hadn't told anyone yet."

Gogeta stood and ignoring the stares from the others as he went pass.

"Well, Trunks lets get this over with." He said and shot him a knowing smile. "We don't have all day." He said and walked out.

* * *

**Please review! Please!**


	12. Abandonment Notice

**Abandonment and adoption notice**

**Sorry to say that this story has now been abandoned. **

**I have lost all interest in DBZ therefore will not be returning to it.**

**This goes for all of my DBZ and DBZ crossovers stories. **

**However they are all up for adoption. Just let me know that your's going to take them over, you can take them wherever you like afterwards. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**SSG**


End file.
